¡Juguemos! 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Nota Mental de Sasuke Uchiha: No hacerle caso en los juegos al Dobe cuando quieres pasar mucho tiempo - no solo una hora - enojado con él. *NaruSasu* *Titulo estúpido* *Humor* *Yaoi*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-san... ¡Mentira! Sasuke-Teme es solo de Naru-chan, y él no lo comparte.¡ Y Gaara-sexy es mio! Ò.Ó (¡Se lo robaré a Kishimoto, muahahahaha!)

**Pareja: **Naruto **X **Sasuke (seme/uke)

**Clasificación: **K

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, OoC (Mucho, creo)

**Summary: Nota Mental de Sasuke Uchiha: **_No hacerle caso en los juegos al Dobe cuando quieres pasar mucho tiempo - no solo una hora - enojado con el._

* * *

_**¡Jugemos! 1,2,3,4 y 5.**_

~Sasuke Pov~

- ¡Sasuke-teme! - gritó el dobe de Naruto entrando a mi casa como si fuera la de él propia. Se sentó a mi lado del sofá y gruñí.

- Largo - escupí con rabia, moviéndome hasta quedar al otro lado del sofá.

El solo me miró arqueando una ceja, yo miré fijamente al televisor.

- ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo por decirle a Kiba y al resto el excelente uke que eres? - preguntó volviendo a sentarse cerca de mí y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, brazo que aparté de un manotazo y me levanté del sofá con un bufido, caminando en grandes zancadas hacia mi cuarto, sentí como el dobe de mi novio me siguió.

- ¡Claro que estoy enojado! ¡Usurantonkashi! ¡Es nuestra intimidad! ¡No quiero que vallas contando por ahí todo lo que hacemos en la cama! - le grito furioso y fuera de mí. - ¡Así que largo, usurantoncashi! ¡Asta que respetes nuestra intimidad!

El se quedó parado frente a mí, mordiéndose el labio y mirándome resignado, sin decirme una sola palabra.

- Vale me iré de tu casa. - dijo algo luego de unos minutos - Pero... - rodé los ojos, él siempre tenía un 'pero' - Tienes que jugar un juego, y luego de eso me voy hasta que se te pase el mal humor, dattebayo. - sonrió de forma zorruna.

Yo rodé los ojos.

- Si así te vas... ¿Cuál es el estúpido juego? - pregunté cruzándome de brazos. - Y que conste que te sigo el juego para que te vallas rápido y no me fastidies.

Naruto amplió la sonrisa y en sus ojos había un poco de malicia, a la cual no le dí importancia.

- Bien, el juego consiste en que digas la frase ''germe no te vayas'' con los números del uno al cinco - sonrió más.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Que juego mas estúpido.

- Que estupidez dobe - resoplé.

El puso sus manos tras la cabeza.

- Bueno... si quieres que me vaya. - sonrió inocente.

Suspiré con resignación.

- Bien... - volví a resoplar. - Uno-germe no te vayas, Dos-germe no te vayas, Tres-geme no te vayas, Cuatro-germe no te vayas... ¡Naruto esto es estúpido! - dije con los ojos en blanco.

- Solo sigue, te queda un solo número. - me miró con... ¿burla? Baya, estoy enloqueciendo.

- Vale, vale, Naruto. - rodé los ojos, otra vez. - Cinco-germe no te vallas, ¿contento? - pregunté descruzando los brazos y poniéndolos en forma de jara en mi cintura y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

El sonrió pícaro.

- Bueno, teme, ya que insistes, no te voy a dejar con las ganas, y sí estoy muy contento. - susurró con voz cargada de lujuria acercándose a mí.

Lamentablemente entendí en chiste tarde... Mierda...

_- N-Nhn Nar-Naruto~! ¡Nah~! ¡Ouh! ¡Hug!_

_- D-Definitivamente, el mejor u-uke._

_- ¡Ah~!_

No. Jamás volvería a caer en ese estúpido juego...

**''5-germe no te vayas''**

**''Cinco-germe no te vayas''**

**''Sin cogerme no te vallas''**

Nota Mental de Sasuke Uchiha: No hacerle caso en los juegos al Dobe cuando quieres pasar mucho tiempo - no solo una hora - enojado con el.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Dios! ¡Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por acá!... Emm Dos semanas... Creo. No se :S Creo que solo fue una. Pero se mi hizo eterno... Y... ¡Dios! E intentado terminar las contis de mis fics -especialmente la de 'Consecuencias del Plan' (razón por la cual no me e podido pasar por acá) Pero... ¡Sas! ¡No! ¡Mi mente se desvaneció! ... ¡Pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por contestar los Mensajes Privados y poner las contis lo antes posible! Este Drabble, o lo que sea, es para que confirmen que esta loca aún sigue con vida y... sobreviviendo al cambio repentino de Fanfiction o.O De verdad... me tomó por sorpresa... U.U ... En fin... Espero que les aya gustado :3, ya que fue un pequeño chiste que encontré en Facebok, y apenas leerlo, me lo imaginé en esta escena. xD. ¿Reviews?

PD: Si me quedó medio raro... es por que estoy medio dormida y lo acabo de escribir xD.


End file.
